Rolent (Region)
is one of the 5 main regions, and home region of the Bright family in the Liberl Kingdom. Geography and Setting The region resides on the eastern side of Liberl Kingdom. It neighbors both Bose to the North-West and Grancel to the South-West. Inside the region resides a short amount of areas with Rolent being the only town in the region. Along the Elize Highway is The Bright Residence where Estelle Bright, Joshua Bright, and Cassius Bright lives in. Further south is the Mistwald forest where timber and wildlife (monsters) reside. South to the absolute end of the region is the Gurune Gate which blocks entry to Grancel with a huge wall surrounding Grancel. Going along the Malga Trail, is Esmelas Tower to the northwest, an old tower left behind by the ancients and one of four throughout the Rolent Region. Up the middle is Malga Mine where septium is harvested by the miners within for Rolent's trade. Going along the Milch Main Road would normally head into the checkpoint into Bose called the Verte Bridge. But going through an intersection south leads to Perzel Farm where the family grows crops for Rolent's trade as well. The specialized "Trade" that Rolent possesses is mining, timber, and agriculture. Mining rich septium from the rich Malga Mine is essential even if there are monsters hidden inside the mine. Farming from the Perzel farm gives many crops to trade for Rolent's business. Timber from the trees come from the Mistwald Forest. Story Before Trails in the Sky During the Hundred Days War, Rolent was one of the four regions captured by the Erebonian Empire. As an attempt to cause fear into the hearts of the inhabited citizens, they bombed the clock tower in the middle killing Rena Bright in the process as she shielded her daughter with her body from the rubble. Although Estelle survived, both she and her father Cassius Bright were griefly saddened by the loss. Cassius decided to quit the Royal Army after the events to become a Bracer where protecting all citizenry(especially family) takes first priority. The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky 5 years later, Cassius was attacked by a young Joshua who he had a tough battle before he defeated the boy. When assassins came to silence the boy, Cassius protected him and fend the assailants away. He decided to take the boy home and adopt him into his family. Prologue - A Father's Love, a New Beginning In the beginning, Joshua and Estelle are Bracer apprentices doing their final test to be promoted into Junior Bracers, where they both pass and received their Bracer Badges. After completing their next errand of bringing home a newspaper, the Bright siblings heard of 2 troublemaking kids wandering into the Esmelas Tower. Joshua and Estelle retrieve the kids and escort them back, with Cassius showing up later to fend off a monster ambush. While at home, Cassius got a letter requiring urgent assistance from the Erebonian Empire. This prompted him to take matters abroad, leaving his kids behind to handle some of his remaining Bracer jobs and errands. Their first real mission was to defeat a crop runner messing up the crops at Perzel Farm. Later they met and escorted two journalists of the Liberl News, Nial Burns and his photographer, Dorothy Hyatt into the Esmelas tower. When they reached the top, they met an archaeologist named Professor Alba, which caused Joshua to become uneasy. Next, the sibling received a request from Mayor Klaus to retrieve a rare septium crystal from the Malga Mine. After rescuing some troubled miners from the cave monsters, they brought the crystal to Mayor Klaus while meet a Jenis Royal Academy girl student doing an interview with him for independent studies. Later overnight, Mayor Klaus's house was burglarized. After investigating the matter, Joshua, Estelle, and Schera deduced that the septium was the targeted theft. They trakced down the perpetrators into Mistwald Forest, to discover that the "Jenis schoolgirl", Josette was the one leading the robbery. The bracer groups engage in a fight with Josette and the bandits and successfully got back the septium. However, Josette's brother Kyle came and rescued the bandits before arrsts. After reporting this mission, the party soon finds out that the Linde airliner Cassius boarded went missing. They decide to investigate and they head to the Bose Bracer Guild to find clues. Trails in the Sky SC The Mist Demon's Target The party arrives in Rolent to find the whole town covered by a heavy fog, which is unusual climate not familiar within the city. After thorough investigation after arrival, they immediately deduced the fog was also part of Ouroboros' experiment, lead by Luciola and her mist demons. Locations and Roads Locations: *City of Rolent *The Bright Residence *Esmelas Tower *Perzel Farm *Malga Mine *Mistwald Forest *Verte Bridge *Gurune Gate Roads: *Elize Highway *Malga Trail *Milch Main Road Category:Liberl Locations